Furbolg
' The Furbolg' are a hulking, ancient race of bear-men who live in northern Asia and in several areas of Ind. Though they have no special love for war or murder, their tribes have become increasingly hostile as they have been faced with centuries of continuous warfare by the increasingly violent Charr. The Furbolg are distinctly Shamantic in their beliefs and this is an interesting counter balance to their only allies in Cathay of whom continue to worship confusionism based on the Man God Yan Fang. The Furbolg are divided into tribes, with each tribe having two equally important leaders: the Voice and the Claw. The Voice is the spiritual leader of a tribe, passing on messages of Ursonoc and gives guidance to the Claw. They are capable of sensing the balance of the Sanctuary and the world around it. The Claw is the physical leader of the tribe, protecting the Sanctuary and the Voice, and puts the Voice's words to action. Outside a small group of shamans, who tend to the Voice's needs to keep him alive, only the Claw may speak to the Voice. The Claw also leads the hunters and warriors of the Sanctuary. Neither of the two leaders has the power to overturn the others' decisions. The Claw and Voice are often chosen at the same time, and end their rule together. If one dies, it is tradition for the other to retire. Between these two Furbolg, the Sanctuary of the tribe is very organized. Each Sancutary then sends its Voice, and Claw to the overall Council where all the Voices, and Claws will determine who is the Kodan at the time. The Kodan is therby the most powerful leader of the Furbolg but he is counter balanced by the Claws, and Voices. The Furbolg are the children of the Titan Ursonoc, and were created in his image. Ursonoc would lead them from his ancient throne within Timbermaw for centuries but was killed after being ambushed by his child Vogun of whom would lead a large force of Furbolg into the Fade during the Titan Civil War, and he would then fall within the Fade leaving the Furbold uncorupted in Kalimdor but a large amount of corupted within the Fade. Furbolgs originated from the western forests of Africanas but were transplanted by the Murlocs on mass to Asia where they flourished while the remaining Furbolgs in Africanas became the Gnolls, and were transplanted to Nord America by the Elves. The Furbolg haVe for their long history been a Very peacefull race, but they do haVe a Very difficult relationship with the Charr which has been going on since the first War with Chaos. Appearance Furbolgs resemble bears with a few humanoid characteristics — bipedal gait, dexterous hands, and the ability to speak. They dress in loose loincloths or togas when they wear anything at all. Fur color normally ranges from light brown to black, and white furbolgs from Northrend are called polar furbolgs. Fur color also denotes status in the tribe: shaman have gray fur, and black fur marks the most powerful furbolg fighters. Furbolgs are big and strong, averaging 7 to 10 feet in height and 3 feet in width. Many furbolgs continue to grow even after they reach maturity, adding layers of muscle. Furbolgs weigh 300 to 400 pounds on average, though some reach 500 pounds. History Early History Furbolgs originated from the western forests of Africanas, and they were close with the Murloc Confederacy who needed servents for their colonies in East Asia and as such they transplanted the Furbolg to Asia. They lived in Asia in peace under the Murloc Confederacy for many centuries until the Titan's coruption led to the fall of the Murlocs and thus their independance. First Great War with Chaos Coruption of the Charr Constant Warfare Culture Community Furbolg exist in a close community on their Sanctuaries, acting in concert and living in peace. They have disputes and disagreements, of course, but they consider themselves "above" most interpersonal conflict. The balance is more important than an individual's needs; holy Ursonoc's will, as translated by the Voice, supersedes any single Frubolg's wishes. Each Sanctuary is led by two important individuals; the Voice and the Claw. The Voice cares for that Sanctuary's "spirit," giving them guidance, meditating on Ursonoc's will, and sensing the balance of the Sanctuary and the world around it. The Claw protects and guards the Sanctuary, leading the hunters, or when necessary, the warriors. The Claw operates as the physical presence and visible leader, but in fact it is a partnered role; the Claw guides the people martially while the Voice remains in a place of safety deep inside the Sanctuary. Both are needed to rule. Between these two powerful Furbolg, the Sanctuary is run in a very organized and social style. Each member contributes and works to maintain peace, encourage sharing of resources, and provide support for others within the Sanctuary. The Voice and the Claw are, essentially, partnered leaders within Furbolg society. Neither has the right to overturn the other's decisions, and both have clearly delineated spheres of influence—the Voice, spiritual; the Claw, physical. They are chosen at the same time if possible, and serve for centuries together, leading and guiding their Sanctuary and the Furbolg within. If a Claw dies, it is tradition for the Voice to retire; so, too, if the Voice should go mad or pass into Ursonoc's arms, will the Claw step away and give another his post. Language Furbolgs have their own language, Ursine, and a few speak Sintonese to speak with their allies in Cathay, and Sinto. Furbolgs sometimes learn the languages of their friends and, occasionally, their enemies, including, Common, Low Common, and even Taur-ahe. Some furbolgs speak common and low common as primary languages. Religion Furbolgs are tied to nature. Some accounts have them worshipping primitive godlike figures (they venerate the bear twins, Ursoc and Ursol), but primarily they revere nature and the spirits of the world. The bear twins are the primary patrons of those who believe in a balance between nature and all living creatures.The furbolg are the most fervent followers of the bear twins in the present day, following in their magical tradition and carving their fortress, Timbermaw Hold, in the form of a gigantic, growling bear head. The Hols is the shrine to the Ancients Ursoc and Ursol. Furbolgs try to mimic the ales made by Ursoc. Furbolg leaders are shaman or druids — which furbolgs usually also call shaman, making little distinction between the two practices. Furbolg priests are unheard of; only those who break far from furbolg society would follow the path of a deity or philosophy. Ursa totemics follow the paths of the bear twins. Names Furbolg names tend to be simple and denote important characteristics about the individual. *Male Names: Darkmaw, Swifttrack, Treebreak. *Female Names: Gripjaw, Ragerun, Softstep. *Family Names: Furbolgs do not have family names, but they sometimes use their tribes’ names (like Felpaw, Snow Flurry, or Timbermaw) in their place. Category:Asia Category:Kingdom of Kalimdor Category:Race Category:Races